1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic seal, and more particularly to an electronic seal that uses a RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) technology to seal a storage space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mechanical seal is used to seal a storage space, such as a cargo container placed in the customs temporarily. The conventional mechanical seal is like a lock and comprises a main body, and an insertion bolt. Thus, when the insertion bolt is inserted into the main body, the insertion bolt is locked in and cannot be detached from the main body. For example, after the mechanical seal is locked on the door of the cargo container, it is necessary to cut the insertion bolt so as to open the door of the cargo container. In addition, the mechanical seal has an identification number to facilitate identification and management of the cargo container. However, the identification number of each of the cargo containers is registered and managed in a manual manner, thereby wasting time and manual work. In addition, the identification number can be seen from the outside of the cargo container, so that the identification number can be reproduced, thereby decreasing the safety of the mechanical seal.